Trip on love
by mondsuechtig
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Remus den Valentinstag verdrängen, aber dann kommt alles anders...


Disclaimer: Heute ist Valentinstag. Aber nicht mal heute habe ich irgendwelche Rechte an Harry Potter und allem was dazu gehört. Die wunderschönen Lieder, deren Texte ich teilweise verwendet habe, sind am Ende der Geschichte aufgelistet. Auch an ihnen habe ich keine Rechte.

Anmerkung: Tja, einfach eine schlichte, bedeutungslose Fluff-Geschichte. Na ja, jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie ganz niedlich ist.

Widmung: Für meine lieben Mitstreiterinnen des gestrigen 13.2. We will survive! Es lebe der Antivalentinstag! Bother.

„Ich hasse meine Haare!", mit diesem Aufschrei wurde Remus unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es dauerte ein paar Momente, bis er wach genug war um die Stimme James zuzuordnen, der im Bad gerade verzweifelte.

„Sie hat sonst auch nichts gegen deine Haare, warum sollte es heute anders sein?", versuchte Peter ihn zu beruhigen.

Ach ja, langsam fiel es Remus wieder ein. Es war also soweit: Der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Er zog seine Bettdecke über den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er heute einfach den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, schließlich war Sonntag. Dann würde er nicht wieder mit ansehen müssen, wie Sirius auszählte wen er heute mit seiner Gegenwart beglücken würde, wie er es in den letzten beiden Jahren getan hatte. Noch dazu würde er dem panischen James entkommen. Und all den roten Umschlägen und turtelnden Pärchen und der Frage: „Was hast du denn be-"

„Moony? Bist du wach?"

Resigniert begrub Remus seinen Plan wieder und zog langsam die Decke von seinem Kopf.

„Denkst du irgendwer kann bei deinem Geschrei schlafen?", brummelte er. Doch James war zu sehr in Sorge, um überhaupt etwas anderes zu bemerken, als die erfreuliche Tatsache, dass Remus wach war.

„Und du denkst wirklich es gefällt ihr?", fragte er nervös. Zum vielleicht dreißigsten Mal in dieser Woche. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Es kommt nicht auf das Geschenk an, sondern auf die Geste, Krone, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Ich bin sicher, Lily freut sich sehr darüber."

„Es ist nur, es ist unser erster gemeinsamer Valentinstag und ich will einfach, dass es

perfekt-"

„Warum fragst du dann nicht den Meister?", erklärte mit einem breiten Grinsen Sirius, der gerade aus dem Bad trat, sein Haar mit einem Handtuch trocknend.

„Tatze, du magst vielleicht eine Ahnung davon haben, wie man ein Mädchen verführt, aber was Romantik angeht..."

Remus beschloss an dieser Stelle des Gesprächs sich wieder auszuklinken und vielleicht doch zu versuchen seinen Plan durchzuführen. Er zog erneut die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich von den anderen weg.

Eine Sekunde später, wurde ihm die Decke wieder entzogen.

„Auf, auf Moony, du willst doch nicht zu spät zum Frühstück kommen. Vielleicht bekommst du einen Liebesbrief.", verkündete Sirius und versuchte gleichzeitig seinen Freund an den Armen aus dem Bett zu zehren. Das war jedoch gar nicht so einfach, denn auch wenn Remus nicht seine ganze Kraft einsetzte, so war sein Widerstand doch ziemlich groß.

„Lass mich einfach schlafen."

„Keine Chance. Du wirst dich nicht hier verkriechen."

„Doch, genau das werde ich tun."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Remus ungekämmt und schlecht gelaunt unten in der Großen Halle. Sirius lies sich davon aber ohnehin nicht weiter beeindrucken, James saß bei Lily und genoss ihre offensichtliche Freude über das Geschenk und Peter war klar, dass er sich bald beruhigen würde. Remus konnte ihnen nie lange böse sein.

Und schon kamen auch die Eulen angeflogen. Besonders die weiblichen Anwesenden blickten ihnen aufgeregt entgegen im sicheren Wissen einer Liebesbekundung ihres Freundes. Oder der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf eine Liebeserklärung ihres Schwarms. Oder wenigstens eines heimlichen Verehrers. Über Sirius wurden 7 Briefe abgeworfen. Doch wie überrascht war Remus als auch einer auf seinem Teller landete. Perplex starrte er den schlichten weißen Umschlag an.

„Willst du ihn nicht aufmachen?", fragte Sirius fröhlich, der bereits dabei war rücksichtslos den siebten Umschlag aufzuschlitzen.

„Ja, komm, mach ihn auf.", forderte nun auch Peter, während er immer wieder zum Hufflepuff-Tisch schielte, seine Augen blitzend vor Neugier.

„Ja, ja.", murmelte Remus genervt. Es war doch nur ein Brief. Vielleicht war er sogar von seiner Mutter.

_In zehn Minuten bei Cadogans Portrait. Allein._

„Und was steht drin?", fragte Peter, während Sirius versuchte ihm das Blatt aus der Hand zu reißen. Remus konnte es gerade noch vor ihm retten.

„Ist nur von meiner Mutter.", log Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn. Von wem konnte das nur sein? Konnte es sich dabei um einen blöden Scherz handeln?

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern und stand dann auf um zu seiner Freundin Mala zu gehen, die

mit einem rosa Briefchen in der Hand strahlend auf ihren Tisch zukam.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass ich das glaube.", verkündete Sirius. Remus steckte den Brief in den Umschlag und schob ihn dann in seine Umhangtasche. „Ich glaube dir nur, wenn ich's mit eigenen Augen gelesen hab."

„Dann glaubst dus eben nicht.", erwiderte Remus. Er war nicht in Stimmung zu streiten. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er unbemerkt zu dem Bild kommen konnte. Er musste wissen, was es mit dem Brief auf sich hatte. Verdammte Neugierde. Eines Tages würde sie ihn noch ins Grab bringen. Sirius kam ihm überraschend zu Hilfe.

„Na schön", brummelte er, „Ich schau dann mal im Honigtopf vorbei, um den letzten Schliff für mein Rendez-vous zu besorgen. Ich nehme an, du willst nicht mitkommen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bis nachher." Es irritierte ihn zwar, dass Sirius erst so spät seine Einkäufe erledigte, aber er war zu erleichtert ihn los zu haben, um nachzuharken. Sirius war der letzte von dem Remus wollte, dass er von dem Zweck des Briefes erfuhr.

Sirius verschwand und kurz darauf verkrümelte sich auch Remus. Als er das Portrait erreichte war niemand da. Stattdessen hüpfte eine ganze Reihe Schokofrösche fröhlich den Gang entlang auf- und ab. Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick, doch in der Zaubererwelt kann einen so leicht nichts überraschen. Remus Magen begann zu knurren. Er hatte ja keinen Bissen gegessen beim Frühstück.

„Kämpfe, Feigling!", verkündete der kleine Ritter und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Schwert herum.

„Hast du hier jemanden lang kommen sehen?", wandte Remus sich an das Bild. Der Ritter lies das Schwert sinken.

„Vielleicht. Was habe ich denn davon, wenn ich dir Informationen gebe?"

„Gehört es nicht zum Ehrenkodex eines Ritters, zu helfen, wo er nur kann?"

Der Ritter brummelte etwas Unverständliches. Dann erklärte er:

„Ich bin bereits jemandem von Nutzen. Oder seid Ihr etwa der geschätzte Sir Lupin?"

Remus starrte den kleinen Mann an, als hätte er Fühler auf dem Kopf.

„Jaaah...", antwortete er langsam.

„Ich soll Euch ausrichten, dass Ihr den Schokofröschen zu folgen habt."

„Danke.", erwiderte Remus, sichtlich verwirrt.

Remus folgte also der Spur der springenden Appetithappen. Er sammelte einen Großteil ein und schob ihn in seine Taschen, während er an ihnen vorrüberschritt. Den Rest fing er mit dem Mund auf. Wenn der Verfasser des Briefes schon so eine Spur legte, dann sah Remus die Frösche nun einfach als ein Geschenk an. Seine Neugierde wurde immer größer. Es handelte sich vermutlich um jemanden, der wusste, dass er Schokolade sehr mochte. Aber das war ja auch ziemlich offensichtlich, oder? Wer konnte es nur sein?

Die Spur endete vor einer Tür. Er öffnete sie. Drinnen hüpften noch zwei weitere Schokofrösche. Außerdem stand in dem Zimmer eine Couch und der obligatorische Couchtisch vor einem Kamin in dem ein Feuer prasselte. Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich. Vielleicht musste er einfach nur ein bißchen warten. Ein wenig nervös lies er sich auf der Couch nieder. Was ihn wohl hier erwartete? Eigentlich gab es nur eine Person, von der er sich eine solche Überraschung wünschte. Aber das war absolut unmöglich. Also, was tat er hier? Er war neugierig und vielleicht sogar ein wenig geschmeichelt. Hier hatte sich jemand Mühe gegeben. Es tat ihm nur leid, dass er diese Person würde enttäuschen müssen...

Er blickte sich um und entdeckte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel auf dem Tisch. Zum Zeitvertreib griff er danach und entfaltete ihn. In dem Moment stiegen die Buchstaben, die auf dem Blatt geschrieben standen in die Luft auf, wurden größer, blieben gut lesbar vor ihm hängen und eine helle Frauenstimme kam von irgendwoher und sang die Worte:

„_To you, I'd give the world. To you, I'd never be cold._

'_Cause I feel, that when I'm with you, _

_It's alright, I know it's right."_

Dann hörte die Musik auf, die Buchstaben und der Zettel in Remus Hand lösten sich auf. Dafür erschien ein neuer Zettel auf dem Boden. Remus hob ihn neugierig auf und öffnete ihn. Es geschah das Selbe wie vorher. Nur das Lied war ein anderes. Drei Frauenstimmen sangen:

"Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do  
I'm too lost in you"

Remus wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Also hob er den nächsten Zettel auf und entfaltete ihn. Diesmal sang ein Mann:

"_That's the way you make me feel_

_Better than I've ever known it_

_Better than it's ever been_

_I can't seem to control it_

_The way you make me feel"_

Okay, er fühlte sich gut. Ich meine, mal ehrlich, wer hört so was nicht gern? Es folgte ein weiterer Zettel. Erneut sang ein Mann.

"_Hello, is it me you're looking for? _

Remus drehte sich um, als erwarte er dass jemand auftauchte. Doch das Zimmer blieb leer und das Lied ging weiter.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile _

You're all I ever wanted 

_And my arms are open wide_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_And I want to tell you so much:_

_I love you"_

Das Lied endete und diesmal tauchte kein weiterer Zettel mehr auf. Remus war überwältigt von der Idee, den Worten, der Musik. Doch der Rausch der Liebeserklärung begann schon wieder nachzulassen, denn es schmerzte ihn einem Menschen, der sich so viel Mühe für ihn gemacht hatte, sagen zu müssen, dass sein Herz bereits jemand anderem gehörte. Von wem konnte das nur stammen?

Remus schrak aus seinen Gedanken, als er Fußtritte auf dem Steinboden hörte. In einem Rhythmus, der ihm nur zu vertraut war. Aber das konnte nicht sein-

„Remus?"

Nein, dass konnte einfach nicht sein. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah - Sirius. Groß, blass und schön. Wie immer. Und doch ganz anders. Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und er wagte nicht Remus direkt anzusehen.

„S-Sirius, ich dachte, du wärst im Honigtopf."

„Doch nicht heute, oder denkst du, ich habe diesen Haufen Schokofrösche innerhalb von nicht mal zehn Minuten besorgt?", erklärte er in dem Versuch so fröhlich und unbeschwert zu wirken wie immer, mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Der Versuch misslang. Und Remus war klar, dass er vermutlich der einzige Mensch war, der bisher die Ehre hatte den stolzen Sirius Black so zu erleben. Er würde dieses Bild niemals vergessen.

„Ah.", antwortete er nur, schlichtweg sprachlos. „James hat Unrecht", fügte er einen Moment später noch hinzu. „Du hast sehr viel Ahnung von Romantik."

„Nun muss sich nur noch zeigen, ob der Aufwand sich gelohnt hat", sprudelte Sirius daraufhin aufgeregt hervor. „Ich kann natürlich nicht garantieren, dass alles gut geht. Ich weiß, es ist nicht immer leicht mit mir. Aber ich musste es dir sagen. Und vielleicht gibst du mir ja eine Chance. Ich meine, du könntest es ja mal mit mir versuchen."

„Nein, es gibt kein Versuchen."

Sirius sah einen Moment erschrocken aus. So eine klare und kühle Absage hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Schon klar. Ich bin ein Idiot, tut mir leid. Vergiss was ich gesagt habe, bitte.", sagte er geknickt und begann sich Richtung Tür zu Bewegung.

„Stimmt, du bist ein Idiot.", rief ihm Remus zu und schloss mit wenigen Schritten den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sirius drehte sich deprimiert um. Seit wann trat Remus so auf den Gefühlen anderer herum?

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich nicht möchte.", sagte Remus sanft und hob Sirius' Kinn, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich sagte nur, dass ich es nicht versuchen möchte. Da gibt es nämlich nichts zu versuchen. Der einzige Mensch, dem ich keine Absage erteilen würde, bist du. Ich liebe dich."

Sirius brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was Remus da gesagt hatte. Dann begann er bis über beide Ohren zu Strahlen und ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Heißt das, ich darf dich jetzt küssen?", fragte er.

„Ich bitte darum.", antwortete Remus, nun ebenfalls grinsend. Seiner Bitte wurde sogleich Folge geleistet.

EndeEndeEndeEndeEndeEnde

Na, hat jemand das Star Wars-Zitat erkannt?

Zugegeben, es ist sicher nicht das Beste, dass ich geschrieben hab, aber die Idee mit dieser Liebeserklärung, fand ich so niedlich...

Verwendete Liedtexte:

Songbird von Eva Cassidy

Too lost in you von den Sugababes

The way you make me feel von Ronan Keating

Hello von Lionel Richie (hier habe ich zwei Strophen gemischt)

_Soll ich Ihnen sagen, was das Furchtbare an der Liebe ist? Das man sie nicht besitzt. Man ist ihr ausgeliefert._

_(keine Ahnung, woher ich das hab...)_


End file.
